


Treat Yo Self!

by gloss



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Is that your way of challenging me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Yo Self!

As she runs her index finger down the length of Tom's new scarf, Donna narrows her eyes and tilts back her head. "Hmm."

"What?"

She shrugs and tickles at the scarf's fringe, letting it slip and bounce over her hand. "Hm."

"What?" Tom tries to pull away, but she closes her fist around the scarf, and tugs, holding him in place. Tom isn't exactly strong, after all. His eyes widen anxiously. "What?"

Squinting, Donna lifts the scarf toward the light, which yanks Tom up onto his tiptoes. "You *sure* this is silk?"

"Yes!" he shouts, but then he frowns. "...yes?"


End file.
